ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph Willrich
Rudolph Willrich is an actor who appeared in the three Star Trek spin-off series Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Enterprise. Willrich started to work in front of the camera in 1970 when he had a supporting role as a policeman in the thriller No Place to Hide along actor David Orange. The following years he appeared in the television drama Short Walk to Daylight (1972, with Brooke Bundy, Walker Edmiston, and Stanley Kamel), the television drama A Cry for Help (1975, with Granville Van Dusen), the comedy The Front (1976, with Georgann Johnson and John Eric Bentley), the thriller Communion (1976), the television comedy How to Pick Up Girls! (1978), and the television series Barretta (1975, with Gerrit Graham, Alan Oliney, and Mario Roccuzzo), The Streets of San Francisco (1975, with William Smithers, Sharon Acker, and Dean Stockwell), Kojak (1976, with Mark Russell), Three's Company (1979), and the daily soap Another World (1979). In the '80s he appeared in the science fiction comedy Doctor Franken (1980, with Teri Garr, Nicolas Surovy, and Ted Sorel), the romance Nine 1/2 Weeks (1986, with John P. Connolly and Joe Maruzzo), the comedy Legal Eagles (1986, with David Clennon, Bruce French, Robert Curtis Brown, and Alex Nevil), the television drama Cast the First Stone (1989, with Salome Jens, Jeff McCarthy, Richard Riehle, Jack Kehler, Mary McCusker, Lorinne Vozoff, and David A. Kimball), and the television series All My Children (1981, with Mark La Mura), Spenser: For Hire (1985, starring Avery Brooks), and Christine Cromwell (1989, with Theodore Bikel, James Cromwell, John de Lancie, and Constance Towers). In the '90s Willrich had guest roles in several television series including Stat (1991, with Casey Biggs, Wren T. Brown, and Ron Canada), Home Improvement (1991, with Deborah Lacey), The Golden Girls (1991, with Mario Roccuzzo and Lou Wagner), L.A. Law (1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Raye Birk, and Stephen Root), Melrose Place (1995, with Thomas Kopache), Pacific Palisades (1997, with Carole Davis and Kerrie Keane), and Family Law (1999, with Christopher McDonald, Julie Warner, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Michael Rothhaar, and William Schallert). Willrich was also part of the cast of two more daily soaps; General Hospital in 1994 and The Young and the Restless in 1997. His film credits include the television special Kojak: None So Blind (1990), the thriller The Face of Fear (1990, with David A. Kimball and William Sadler), the television thriller Lies Before Kisses (1991, with Clyde Kusatsu), the thriller Delusion (1991, with Jim Metzler, Tracey Walter, Barbara Alyn Woods, Angelina Fiordellisi, and Raymond Singer), the television comedy For Richer, for Poorer (1992, with Dakin Matthews, Paul Collins, Ivar Brogger, and Clifton Collins, Jr.), the television thriller Condition: Critical (1992, with Anne Haney, Scott Lawrence, and Ethan Phillips), the biographic drama What's Love Got to Do with It (1993, with Penny Johnson, Rob LaBelle, Terrence Evans, and Sherman Augustus), the television thriller Blindfold: Acts of Obsession (1994, with Robert Miano), and the comic adaptation The Shadow (1994, with Aaron Lustig, Ethan Phillips, Larry Hankin, Lily Mariye, Patrick Fischler, James Lew, Al Goto, and Frank Welker). Following his appearance on Enterprise, Willrich had a recurring role in two episodes of 's drama series The Practice (2003, along with Michael Bofshever, Gregory Itzin, David Andrews, Thomas Kopache, Randy Mulkey, and Alfre Woodard) and featured parts in the romantic comedy Because I Said So (2007, with Stephen Collins and Joey Genitempo) and in the drama The Number 23 (2007, with Virginia Madsen, Ed Lauter, Kerry Hoyt, and Taylor McCluskey). Beside his film and television work Willrich has starred in a number of stage plays at regiional theatres, on Broadway, and off Broadway. Stage plays include "The Clean House", "Boys Next Door", "The Rose Tattoo", "The Contractor", "Noises Off", and "Emperor Henry IV". For his stage work Willrich received several independent theatre awards. http://www.speakingofstories.org/Performer%20bios/rudolph_will_rich.htm Star Trek appearances File:ReittanGrax.jpg|Reittan Grax File:Bolian Starfleet Academy Commandant.jpg|Bolian Academy commandant File:Kuulan.jpg|Captain Kuulan External links * * * Willrich, Rudolph Willrich, Rudolph Willrich, Rudolph Willrich, Rudolph es:Rudolph Willrich nl:Rudolph Willrich